


The Light of the Gods

by Haayls



Category: Radiata Stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haayls/pseuds/Haayls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Transitioning from a sleepy village to a fast-pace city is difficult for Clive, especially when it seems like no one else appreciates him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Light of the Gods

**Author's Note:**

> This is a oneshot originally written for my friend Sammie because they were slightly disappointed at the lack of Clive fanworks in the fandom.

The first few weeks had been both stressful and exciting for Clive. When he was sitting alone in his barely furnished house, he would find himself getting homesick and yearned to return back home to his small village where he was no stranger. However, when he would step outside and mingle with society in the big city, he felt hopeful that one day he would make a name for himself.

Every day, he worked his hardest. Whenever he was in doubt, he would simply tell himself, “Make momma proud!” and it would give him the motivation he needed to keep going. Some days, though, he was at a complete loss of what the right thing to do would be. In times like this, he took to his prayers and meditation.

In the evenings, he would sit hidden behind a column in the pews at the Olacion Order and pray in silence. The entire nave was dead quiet. The mere drop of a pin would echo throughout the clerestory. Hands together and head turned sideways to point his ear towards the heavens, he listened to the benevolent voices of the gods, giving him words of encouragement.

_“Followeth thy heart, mine child. Thou will lief findeth the answer.”_

_“But of course, doth never loseth sight of what’s important to thou.”_

_“The right path is never the easiest. But if thou persist, thou shall lief receiveth thy reward.”_

“I don’t know what Master Kain thinks he’s doing.” A voice that was not that of the gods caught Clive off guard. He scanned the area to see who was speaking. Peeking from behind the column, he saw Vitas and Rocky having a conversation. He was about to leave to find a quieter place but he stayed and listened.

“You know, I’m all for rooting for the underdog and everything but that Clive guy seems a little…slow in the head, don’t you think?” Rocky’s arms were crossed. Clive’s heart felt like it was being impaled by a long spear as he continued to listen, trying to hold back his tears.

“Tell me about it! I had to do an assignment with him once and he almost never did any fighting. He just stood back like a coward. He’s so useless.” Vitas huffed. “Just what did Master Kain see in that guy that gave him the idea he would be right for Olacion anyway? Do you know?”

“Beats me.” Vitas rolled her eyes and shrugged.

“Anyway, I gotta get going. I have some training to do. It was nice talking with you.”

“Later, Rocks.”

The two dispersed, leaving Clive sitting in the pew teary-eyed and a lump formed in his throat. All this work, all this attempting to be accepted among the other priests had suddenly felt for naught. He was ready to head back to his house, pack up his things and return home to his village…but that wouldn’t do, either. He couldn’t bear to return knowing that he had failed not only himself but his friends and family back home. Turning his head upwards and looking at the stone carvings of the gods of the Olacion temple, he asked for guidance in his most desperate time of need. And looking down upon him, the gods smiled with a bright light of hope, ensuring the young man that it was not too late for him to become a better person in this fast-paced and confusing world.


End file.
